


Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays

by starrnobella



Series: 12 Days of Captain Swan [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: The Swan-Jones family has intentions to celebrate the holidays with the Mills-Hood and Charming family, however, a sleeping baby is halting their holiday plans. COMPLETE
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: 12 Days of Captain Swan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569685
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy Holidays, Captain Swan fans! I know I promised this mini collection two years ago, but I have been a little busy with some of the other pieces that I have been writing. This year during NaNo, I finished my main projects and then remembered that I had started working on this collection and already had the songs picked out, so why not start writing?
> 
> This first story was inspired by Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays as performed by *NSYNC. I have created a Spotify playlist for this collection of drabbles as well and if you're interested I can send you the link. Each story is not perfectly fitting of the song, but there is some influence of each song that the title comes from.
> 
> Hopefully, you enjoy this little tale as well as the other 11 stories that will come from now until Christmas Eve.
> 
> Grammarly was my beta for this piece as the holiday season is a busy time for all writers.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think and continue to check out the rest of these tales!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Killian looked around at their living room from the entryway. The room was decorated from the floor to the ceiling, and in the middle of the room stood a glorious Christmas decked out with lights and nautical ornaments. Emma had gone out of her way to make sure that the Christmas decorations appealed to his tastes. Not that it really mattered; anything that Emma put her heart and soul into made him smile.

"Speaking of Emma," he mumbled to himself, looking back over his shoulder. Robin, Neal, Charming, Roland, and Henry were hanging out near the kitchen. Snow and Regina were seated at the island in the kitchen, each enjoying a cup of coffee. However, his beautiful wife was nowhere to be seen.

Taking the opportunity afforded him with everyone chatting amongst themselves, Killian made his way upstairs towards the nursery. As he rounded the corner at the top of the stairs, he heard the faint humming of a familiar lullaby. He glanced down at the watch on his wrist and realized that Hope would be waking up from her nap any minute now. Emma probably just wanted to be the first face she saw when she woke up, rather than her being awoken by the controlled chaos that was about to happen downstairs.

Everyone had promised to wait until she was awake to start the Christmas celebrations, and now things could get started. Killian walked to the door of the nursery and saw Emma leaning over the edge of the crib, looking down at their daughter. He leaned up against the doorframe for a few moments as he listened to her hum. What he thought was a lullaby wasn't as he expected. He couldn't quite place the name of the song, but the melody was soothing all the same.

With a smile, he walked away from the doorframe and snuck up behind his beautiful wife. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her cheek. "What song is that, love?"

"A Christmas song I used to listen to when I lived in the city. What are you doing up here?" Emma asked, leaning her head back to rest it on his shoulder.

"Everyone had started to gather in the living room, but two significant people were missing around the fireplace," Killian said, tilting his head down to rest it against hers. "Should we wake her?"

Emma shook her head. "Not yet. I like watching her sleep."

"Aye, me too."

They stood, wrapped up in one another's arms looking down at their daughter, each of them with a smile beaming brightly from their faces. This was perfection, and if asked, both Emma and Killian would have said that this was the perfect way to spend the holidays. Just the three of them in calm serenity, with a roaring fire and the snow falling outside.

A few moments later, the soft moans of a waking baby caught both of their attention. Emma smiled and reached down, picking baby Hope up out of the crib and cuddling her against her chest. She placed a gentle hand on the back of the baby's head and rocked her slowly side to side.

"I'm gonna change her diaper, and then the two of us right down," Emma said, leaning forward to kiss him before walking over to the changing table and setting Hope down.

Killian nodded and made his way back downstairs, where he was met by Snow and Regina, getting ready to head upstairs.

"Where's Emma?" Snow asked, smiling at Killian as he made his way down the steps.

"Hope just woke up from her nap, so she and Emma will be down shortly. Why don't we all gather in the living room?" Killian suggested.

Snow and Regina looked at one another and shrugged, nodding their heads. They led the way into the living room and gathered everyone else. After a few short moments, Emma appeared in the living room, with Hope in her arms.

She found a place on the couch to sit down and set Hope in her lap so that she could see all of the action as it happened. Killian took a seat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Emma leaned back into his arms and looked back at him over her shoulder with a smile.

"Who's ready for presents?" Charming asked, walking over to the Christmas tree and started passing out the presents to everyone. "Merry Christmas, everyone!"

Emma and Killian looked around the room at the family that had gathered here. There was no better way to spend the holidays than with family.


End file.
